The Wet T-shirt Hypothesis
by loldoll619
Summary: This is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic so please read it. its for all them shamy fans. Sheldon cant help but like what he sees when Amy is wearing his flash shirt after he spill tea on her blouse. Read about their relationship progressing all because of that one night. Also includes a little bit of lenny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever fan-fiction so please don't be too harsh with your comments as I'm nervous but i appreciate your opinions. So this is for all the shamy lovers i'll start the story now please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes**.

Chapter 1 - Shirt Shocked

"I had such a lovely date Sheldon" said Amy.

Sheldon responds with a small smile and says "so did i. That match of counterfactuals was highly thrilling even though i knew there was no way i was gonna lose with my IQ."

Amy responded with a tut before saying "indeed it was."

They carried the rest of the walk up the flight of stairs to apartment 4a as they do every date night. When they reached the door, Penny appeared from her apartment opposite, she begins to speak. "Hey guys how was the date."

Amy responds "Hey bestie we had a wonderful night as always."

Penny replies "Glad to here... Well i'm off to another day of waitressing, bye."

Sheldon suddenly joins the conversation before Amy has the chance to say bye to her friend. "Bye penny. Let's end the pointless chit chat. Come on Amy let's head in for our tea otherwise will be further behind schedule."

Amy frowns whilst waving goodbye to Penny. "Sorry Sheldon I'll discuss with Penny about our date tomorrow." Sheldon thanks Amy as he unlocks the door and holds it open for Amy to walk in.

Amy enters with a surprised look upon her face and turns to face her boyfriend. "That's odd where's Leonard tonight?"

Sheldon takes a moment to close the door before responding. "He's spending the night at Raj's as they have been to the bar to pick up women so its just the two of us tonight."

His girlfriend replies very simply with "ah, very well" whilst taking her bag over her head and placing it on one of the chairs. Sheldon was already in the kitchen making her green tea. She heads to the kitchen and Sheldon not realising her arrival turns around fast and accidently bumps into Amy and spilling her green tea all over her top. Amy lets out a small squeal. Nervously, Sheldon begins to panic "oh my, oh my, oh my" he repeats over and over until Amy tries to calm him down with a soothing tone. "its okay Sheldon it was just an accident it only hurt a little due to the small temperature rise luckily, you always wait for the tea to cool before handing it to me. Just calm down and pass me that rag behind you so I can temporarily wipe my shirt dry till I go home."

"I'm so sorry Amy here you go but I can't have you sitting in a damp shirt for 45 minutes here you have my first layer top and I'll go put my spare top on the top of my thermal shirt." Sheldon quickly lifts his favourite flash shirt off over his head and hands it to Amy before she has the chance to decline. Then he carries on speaking "I'll go put my spare shirt on in my bedroom whilst you take your blouse off and replace it with my shirt." Amy was just about to argue but Sheldon puts his index finger up and carries on speaking. "Please do not decline my proposal as I am the gentleman and it's the gentleman's duty to help his women in her time of need and right now you need a new shirt. Now I'll be right back so please change fast and we will continue our earlier match of counterfactuals." As soon as he was finished he entered the hall way and walked to his bedroom to change as planned. Amy was still in shock as this was a big step for their relationship for her. She just stood staring down at Sheldon' favourite shirt in her hands. She didn't realise the time until she heard Sheldon shout her name. "Amy... Amy... Amy are you done yet it's been more than 5 minutes." Amy was quick to her reply but was shaky in her tone. "Oh sorry Sheldon not quite done yet."

_God how long do women take to change shirts_. Sheldon thought to him self.

Quickly, Amy took of her cardigan and unbuttoned her blouse and neatly folding it before placing it on the bench then she quickly placed Sheldon's shirt on doing so her heart skipped several beats.

_The shirt feels so right on I can feel his warmth as if he still wearing it. It feels like I'm touching him, his flesh._ A smile creeps onto her face but is fast to disappear when she is bought back to reality when Sheldon shouts her name again. "Amy, are you done yet, we behind schedule we only have 23 minutes left to discuss."

Amy took a breath before responding "Sorry Sheldon, yes I'm done you may return now."

Sheldon walks his usual way down the hall way and stops just before he enters the living room and see's Amy standing there in his shirt. Only one word pops into his mind.

_Fascinating._

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. I'm not quite sure weather to keep going or not so appreciate your comments to help me decide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the comments and for following me i didn't think people would think its good anyway i couldnt resist to put the next chapter up so please keep reviewing and following its very appreciated.**

**disclaimers - i do not own the big bang theory. although if i did it would be amazing**

****chapter 2 - the shock continues

Sheldon stayed still and didn't say a word he just stared in shock about how great she looked in his shirt. Amy got a little uncomfortable with this silence unlike their other silence and decided to be the one to break it. "Sheldon what's wrong?"

_oh got she asked me a question what should i say need to respond fast._

_"N_othing is wrong Amy last time i checked my body is functioning perfectly without fail. I'm maintaining a constant internal environment as always. However if you are concerned with how I'm feeling then let me reassure you that I'm also fine that way to but to be honest I am a little shocked."

"What about?" Amy questioned.

"Well first of all I'm shocked at the time we have wasted tonight instead of having a very interesting round of counterfactuals, which by the way will not happen on our next date night you know how I like to stay within my plans. Now the second reason is how right that top looks on you."

_I said that to. Oh my, he also thinks I'm right for this shirt._

_"_Thank you Sheldon, I thought the same and I know it's a shame to miss our green tea tonight but we can have a game of counterfactuals on our usual Skype time tomorrow night. Well, i better be going now good night Sheldon."

"Good night Amy but before you go i would request you keep the shirt even though it's a man's t-shirt. I have seen Penny where Leonard's t-shirts in the past so it must be a relationship thing to do. Whether you choose to accept it's up to you."

"Thank you for the offer Sheldon and of course I will accept it's my honor to be aloud to and it is indeed a step in a relationship, plus I doubt you would want it back now it has my germs on it." Amy giggled with that last comment and walked through the door. "Enjoy your rem cycle good bye." And with that she left and Sheldon was left alone with his thoughts that he didn't get the chance to hear during the situation.

_Hold yourself together Sheldon it's just a shirt. A shirt that doesn't hide her beautiful curvy figure and hugs her hips perfectly. Also has flash logo right where her breasts are. Shut up Sheldon your a man of science, a homo novus if you will. You don't need love and women but i do need her. No! What i need is a Nobel prize. But right now i need to catch up on my rem cycle I'm already 5 minutes behind. Ugh look at what that vixen does to my schedule. _

Amy arrived home after a very safe drive from Sheldon's apartment. Once she unlocked her door to get in and then locked it so no one else could get in, She entered her bedroom and went straight to sleep still in Sheldon's shirt she was too happy to take it off just yet.

The morning after...

**sorry leaving it there I'll upload the next chapter probably tomorrow. It will include more Sheldon confusion, more Penny and more Amy's happiness I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for reviewing and following the story :)**

**by the way i'm English so sometimes when trying to write this their will be english words instead of the american ones sometimes i will notice them straight away like colour will probably be the English spelling. that's just an example anyway i don't think it will be a problem though just saying in case people complain about it.**

**disclaimers - i do not own the big bang theory**

**here is chapter 3 hope you like it.**

Chapter 3 - The Day After

Amy woke up at 6am. She got showered and dressed then immediately ran to her cell phone to ring Penny. She was just about to call her but realized it was only 7am _penny wont be awake yet but this is important surely she will understand better text to be safe. _

**Penny, I need to talk to you. From Dr Amy Farrah Fowler.**

penny was quick with her reply.

**Amy you don't need to keep putting your name at the end I have you saved in my contacts also i have told you may of times i need my beauty sleep so please don't wake me up before 11. Can't this wait till later xx**

**Sorry Penny but this is important and I'm sure you of all people don't need beauty sleep and I'm already on my way.**

**Fine we will talk but it better be god damn worth it xx**

_The things I do for that girl._

* * *

Meanwhile in the apartment across the hall. Sheldon was having his usual French toast on French toast Friday. However this did not feel like a usual Sheldon day because on usual Sheldon type day, he would be eating with his thoughts only on Physics, but today that was different. His mind was stuck on his girlfriend Amy. He started think of her in a new way. All he could think about was her body in that shirt. He tried distracting himself but none was working. He decided to do what he never thought he would do. Ask Leonard for help.

Leonard had just got home when the idea popped into his head. So he got up and decided to ask him what's happening to his brilliant mind.

"Oh good Leonard your home just in time. I was just thinking about you."

Leonard got a little freaked out by that comment. "urh... erm... okay?"

"Anyway I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem I'm having."

Leonard got more freaked out. "If you figured your deal has changed and you no longer a heterosexual and decided that you prefer men then I am not interested in the thoughts you have of me."

"Leonard what on earth are you talking about? Now I'm starting to re think my idea of getting your help. And just to let you know I'm not a homosexual. Now the question I did have in mind was about women a particular woman to be exact."

Leonard calmed down and sat in his chair next to the couch. "Okay. Is this woman by any chance Amy."

"How did you know? Has she said something? Anyway that's not important right now and yes it is. You see last night was date night as you well know and that was quite normal but once we got to the apartment that's when things got different."

"Oh my god. You guy's had sex. I'm so proud of you. My Sheldon is all grown up." Leonard leaned over to give him a pat on the back but retreated as he remembered who he was dealing with.

"No we didn't have coitus and I am not your Sheldon. Now please be quite as I continue my story."

Leonard apologized and Sheldon told him what happened with his shirt.

"Okay now you may ask questions before I explain more."

Leonard had loads of questions in his mind but he choose a simple to ask him.

"So how do you feel about the situation?"

Sheldon wasn't suspecting that would be his question but it did make the rest of the story easier.

"That's exactly what I want your help with. You see the reason I told her to keep it was that I enjoyed seeing her in it. When I walked in and saw her I was mesmerized. She was perfect. During my sleep I couldn't stop thinking about Amy. I still can't, my mind wont focus on science like it used to just on her." Sheldon looked away from Leonard once he finished his speech. He was ashamed of the emotions he just released.

"Sheldon I think I know what to do and what's wrong with you. Your developing further feelings for Amy. Deep emotion, your in love with Amy Farrah Fowler and the only way to solve this is by telling her. I feel the same way you do except about Penny but sadly she left me and it would be weird for me to express that to her. But you, you can express these feelings to Amy and that's what you got to do."

Sheldon was quick to respond. He stood up started pacing. "That's absurd I, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper do not have feelings of love to people only science."

"Sheldon trust me you are, your just in denial. Think about it. Anyway it's time we head for work. We gonna be late."

"Oh my I didn't realize the time. Yes we should get going." The guys both picked up their jackets and keys and in Sheldon's case his satchel and exited the door. As Leonard shut it he mumbled to himself "Yep defiantly in love."

**well that's the end of chapter 3. hope you enjoyed it. the next chapter will be Amy's and Penny's discussion**


	4. Chapter 4

**i forgot to tell you at the beginning. penny and Leonard arnt together at the moment in this fanfiction because i wanted to make it as a side story the story concentrates of shamy but has some lenny moments and ill put them together eventually.**

**disclaimers i do not own the big bang theory.**

Chapter 4 - The girls discussion.

Amy knocked on Penny's door and waited for her to respond. A very grumpy, tired Penny walked out and spoke sarcastically "Hey Amy please come in and chat because you know how much I love to chat at half 7 in the morning." She stepped to the side of the door and gestured her hand towards the door. A gleeful Amy wasn't going to be put down that easy and slowly strides through the door and sat on Penny's bright couch. "So Amy what did you have to tell me that was so important that it couldn't wait till tonight."

Amy told her the little details of the actual date and then told her what happened to her top but didn't mention Sheldon's solution just yet. Since Penny was so moody she decided to leave suspense. "Really Amy that's it. That is why you woke me up to early in the FLAMING morning?" she put extra emphasis on flaming. Amy laughed at Penny's tired state and spoke. "Penny I didn't finish I haven't got to the good part yet silly. Anyway as I was saying Sheldon spilled green tea on my shirt and he started to have a Sheldon panic so I calmed him down, he took of his shirt and gave it to me. The end." She giggled as she messed with Penny more.

Penny stuttered she couldn't think of words but finally croaked out a small screeching "WHAT?" before smiling. Amy decided that this was killing Penny and decided to tell her properly."Sheldon felt bad for spilling the tea on me and decided to be a gentle man and handed me his flash shirt but he kept his thermal undershirt on although when he lifted his shirt off I did get a little peak at his stomach area. Not much but enough for me to picture when using Gerard. Back to the story. When he handed it to me he left the room so he can put another top on while I put his top on. Now here comes the best part."

Penny interrupted. "WAIT! This Sheldon story get's better."

Amy laughed and carried on. "Indeed bestie it does. Anyway I got changed eventually and he was walking as normal down the hall and stopped just before he entered. He just stared at me in his shirt. I couldn't quite tell what his emotion was but his face lit up and a little smile came out . He wouldn't speak i decided to get the conversation rolling and when he did speak he decided I should keep it because I'm his girlfriend. He gave me his Flash shirt." The two girl's let out a small squeal and the laughter continues before Penny can finally speak. "Amy you little she devil. You managed to turn on the one and only Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper. I'm proud of you. This was surprisingly worth waking me up. If it was about anyone else's boyfriend it wouldn't be a big deal but with yours it's massive." With that the girls hugged and Amy got up went through the door before saying. "I got to go to work now i'll see you later." Penny waved goodbye, went back inside, checked her clock then shrugged and went back to bed.

**theres chapter 4 hope you liked it. i had to meantion Amys toothbrush in their hahaha. btw im writing another Fanfiction which is about Raj and a mystery girl as a fanfiction. I'll be posting it tomorrow so please read it. oh and keep reviewing and following**


	5. Chapter 5

**ive uploaded another story called the unknown sister of Stuart would appreciate if you read it Its only got a small introduction chapter for now will get better though anyway heres chapter 5**

Chapter 5 - The day continues

Leonard and Sheldon were just on time for work. Sheldon ran to his office so he would be on schedule. As soon as he made it he picked up his board marker and went to his board to begin writing but nothing left his pen. Sheldon just stood there staring. All of his thoughts of Amy entered his mind again. He tried to distract himself but nothing happened. He decided a better way to distract him self would be with science. So he sat down at his desk and pulled out his work so far, even though he had it memorized. He manged to read the first line. _A paper by Dr. Sheldon Cooper. _However as he tried to continue that didn't work the thoughts flooded into his mind. After a short time to think he decided the medicine for these thoughts were to figure out what they meant but that would have to wait as it was 2:00 pm it was time for lunch. Sheldon walked to lunch and saw his friends already there. He grabbed a tray of food and sat down next to them. They were talking about Sheldon strange behavior before he appeared. So it just went silent. Not a word just people munching food. Then Howard spoke. Sheldon was hoping his mind would be distracted by food and was until Howard spoke. "So Sheldon how's thing's going with Amy?" Sheldon couldn't think of how to reply._ Should I tell him what I told Leonard. That I Sheldon Cooper don't actually know. I can't he is only a mere acquaintance with a small intelligence he isn't worthy of my thoug. _His mind was interrupted in mid sentence by another name call from Howard. So Sheldon gave him a response. "Oh sorry Howard my mind was busy thinking. You wouldn't understand as you think with your penis." After saying that Sheldon regretted it. He didn't mean to snap, he is confused in a bottle of emotions so decided it would be best to leave and work the situation out. Once he left. Raj finally spoke "What was all that about?

Sheldon went over to his board as he did earlier. He thought the best way to solve a puzzle is by using maths. He began reciting a bunch of numbers in his head before a number felt right. He wrote the number on the board with a sign next to it then he put the same number on the other end of the sign. Then the moment of truth he got his answer. 1+1= LOVE. He backed up from his board and gasped. His mouth hung open. This is a Sheldony way to say that he was in love. He ran the sum over in his head to make sure he didn't make a mistake but he couldn't find an argument against it. Sheldon was in love with Amy. He decided to check his work with substitution the first 1 became an s and the second 1 became an a. The same answer came out. _drats!_ He had no choice but to accept the fact that he was in love. The thoughts of Amy finally left his mind when he came out with his conclusion so he got back on with his work on the Higgs Boson particle now that he concentrate.

Sheldon and Leonard got home later that day. Tonight was vintage game night so no Amy. However he still had to Skype her at 9. _At least it's not face to face. _Leonard left to go and get there pizza. It would be a while before he would come back because of Sheldon's specific order. Penny waited all day for them to come home so she confront Sheldon about what happened. She decided to be sneaky. She know's Leonard would be gone so she thought that it would be better to ask him now then later when everyone else is here. She knocked once before opening the door and walking straight in. "Hey sweetie, where's Leonard?" She sat down on the chair and Sheldon replied. "Surely you must know by now that Leonard always leave for pizza at this time on a Friday. I know your not the brightest bulb but I do know your capable of making that small judgement. So why are you really here? hmm is it by any chance involve Amy and I?"

Penny sighed. "I guess the jig is up I cannot out smart the great Sheldon."

"Indeed you can't, so ask away so I can get this over with."

Penny bombarded him with questions before pausing and asking the one she really wanted to know. "So do you love Amy?"

Sheldon remembered the order she asked the questions and answered them then pausing just like Penny did. He got up and walked over to his laptop on and began to speak again. "I asked that very question my self earlier today. I find this odd to say but I struggled for the answer. I am cable of so much yet that question befuddled me. After a long thought and some very simple maths, I discovered my answer."

Penny got all excited like a child opening a Christmas present. "So... what was you conclusion." Her smile got bigger as he spoke once more.

"Now that doesn't concern you. It only matters with me and Amy however..." He got off his computer walked back to Penny and finished what he was saying. "I think it is safe to say that I love Amy." He sighed at his feelings that have been expressed. She squealed loudly and jumped up with joy. "Oh my God! Sheldon this is amazing. oh my you need to tell Amy how are you telling Amy."

His reply was simple and short but a phrase he was unfamiliar of saying. "I don't know."

**well that's it for this chapter please review. I'll upload soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n - so here is chapter 6 sorry it's a little late had exams but it will be less of a wait. now didn't know the way to go with this chapter so probably not my best work but here it is**

Chapter 6 - The Call

The guy's had a really fun vintage game night as always but Sheldon didn't feel the same. His thoughts were on love and Amy. The words ringed around his head. The confusion didn't show on his face but in the tasks he did. Leonard knew he was thinking about her but didn't want to say it with Howard and Raj there cause he knew Sheldon wouldn't be happy. He decided to wait until just after they left at half 8. Giving him enough time to discuss before Sheldon has to Skype with Amy.

Leonard grabbed a drink sat down in his chair and spoke. "Sheldon it's ok that your thinking about her..." Sheldon froze facing the fridge. _How did Leonard know that I was thinking of Amy. _ "Sheldon... I know you love her I may not have an IQ of 187 like you but you know very well that the feeling of love is my area than yours."

Sheldon unfroze and spoke. "Although you may be better at things like this you have only loved once and that was Penny and for a short time."

"It's not for a short time. The feeling of love for one doesn't just disappear even though how badly you want it to it stays. And by the way you just admitted that you love Amy."

Sheldon was astonished. "Well played Leonard unlike Penny, you have succeeded to outsmart me. Here have a chocolate."

Leonard shuck off the comment. "Don't patronise me Sheldon. I have questions to ask you."

"As long as you don't fire them at me like Penny then please proceed."

"Ok first of all, when you see or hear Amy do you have a warm feeling inside?"

"yes." replied Sheldon.

"next, when you think of her it makes you smile to yourself?"

"yes."

"when your with her do you feel like there's no one else with you?"

Sheldon moaned a yes.

"Final questions. Are you afraid to lose her, to never see, hear or feel her again? Are you afraid of a life without her if you don't tell her how you feel this may become a possibility? Last one. Could you have a romantic relationship with her?"

Sheldon sat down and thought carefully mainly on the last question.

10 minutes went by before he answered. Leonard waited patiently as he knew he was thinking. "Leonard may ask you a question before I answer mine?"

"I suppose so."

"Do you feel that way about Penny?"

Leonard reply was short and simple. "yes."

"Yes to the final questions."

Leonard smiled. He was happy that his quirky friend has finally fell in love. "So Sheldon what you going to do about this?"

"Should I do something about it?"

"Sheldon if you don't you could lose her. Do you really want that? You need to tell her. Don't just tell her by text or Skype. You need it to be romantic and sweet. Sheldon I've never seen you behave like this and I think you know deep down you know exactly what you need to do. I know you call this 'hippy' feelings but you need to tell her before she is gone. Don't be like me and lose the one girl you love. It brings you down. I'll help you if you like but she needs to know from you and only you." Sheldon took in every word Leonard spoke. Grabbed his laptop walked to the hall, turned around and spoke. "Thank you." Sheldon then walked down to his bedroom ready for his Skype chat. He wasn't going to tell her now but on their next date night. He was going to make it special.

Amy received the Skype invite right on time. She quickly ripped off her cardigan to show off her shirt. Then she accepted the call. Her wide grin spread across Sheldon's screen. He noticed the flash shirt and smiled. "Hello Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Hello Sheldon how have you been?"

"I've been just fine Amy. I have a proposal for a date?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok Amy would it be ok if we had a date next week on Thursday. I know it's not our usual day but I need to get something of my chest."

"I would love that Sheldon but aren't you worried that it would mess up your schedule."

"I was but it's worth messing it up for you."

Amy heart beat quicken that was the nicest thing Sheldon had said to her. It was from his heart unlike the Spiderman quote she once got. She smiled. "Very well Sheldon I'll see you then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Amy." Sheldon shut his laptop screen down and did his nightly ritual and peacefully went to sleep.

**so that's it for the chapter. Hope you like it please continue reviewing. Ill upload soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n - thank you for the reviews. it's nice to be supported here is chapter 7. Hope you like it. Sheldon will continue being a little occ. sorry if not grammatically/spelled correctly.**

**disclaimers - i do not own the big bang theory.**

Chapter 7 - The Planning with Penny.

Sheldon had a great night sleep after his Skype call with Amy. In way's he was looking forward to the date but his nerves crept up on him when he awoke. _What if it didn't go to plan. What if she didn't feel the same. _Sheldon isn't the usual person who let's their feelings out and open. He rather keep them bottled up inside especially feelings of love. This made his nerves turn to fear.

Sheldon got out of bed after a efficient REM cycle. It was Saturday which meant Doctor Who. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and went to his spot to watch Doctor Who. He was able to watch for the first half an hour but his thoughts took over his attention. The same thoughts repeated themselves. He started to regret the idea of a date to express his feelings. He couldn't back out now but his plan to tell her had changed. He decided the new plan was to not tell her but to attempt physical contact stages, to slowly ready himself for the announcement.

He took a cold shower to calm his nerves and got his clothes on just in time as Leonard woke up. "Hey Sheldon, how you doing?"

"That's not very specific Leonard. Do you mean? How am I doing what I'm doing, which is just standing still or how I'm doing as in my feelings?"

"The second option." Said Leonard unsure of why he asked in the first place. "Well I'm scared, nervous, anxious and many other words that mean the same. I can name them all but knowing you, you would complain."

"Indeed I would, so why you feeling like that."

"I'm taking Amy out on a date on Thursday. It was originally going to be a date where I express my feelings of love to her but I can't seem to bring myself to do it yet. So I'm now going to have a series of physical contact with her till I feel comfortable to tell her my feelings."

Leonard had a small giggle then spoke. "You know a simple I have a date would have done."

"No it wouldn't as I need your help to plan a perfect date for Thursday by telling the story now, it will save me from explaining later when we discuss the plan further.

At 11 am Sheldon knocked on Penny's door.

Knock, knock, knock Penny?

Knock, knock, knock Penny?

Knock, knock, knock Penny?

Penny waited behind the door whilst Sheldon finished his knocking technique. "What's up rubber duck?" Penny giggled. She enjoys her rhyming greetings. "Hello Penny, I'm going shopping would you like to come?"

"Why not. Just let me grab my stuff and then we can go." Sheldon entered Penny's messy apartment and looked for appropriate place to sit while he waited for her return from her bedroom. A gleefully Penny retuned. "Ready! Let's go."

The physicist and waitress arrived at the supermarket and started looking for food to buy. Of course Sheldon knew where his food was, so didn't really waste time looking. However Penny didn't have the same approach and dragged Sheldon everywhere. Sheldon prefers shopping alone but he needed a lift and the bus was not option plus he could talk to Penny about the date. Killing two birds with one stone.

The car journey to the supermarket was silent but Sheldon decided that Penny was now awake enough to chat. "Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon."

"I'd like to discuss ideas with you about my date with Amy. I want to make it special for her. So i need a female opinion on how I can succeed the perfect date.

"You have a date with Amy?"

"Yes on Thursday even though it messes my schedule, Amy is worth the time. I'm surprised she hasn't told you about it after all she tells you everything."

"Aw! That's so sweet moonpie. I'm surprised too."

"Penny do not call me moonpie only meemaw is allowed to call me moonpie."

Penny sniggered. "So what you got in mind?"

"Well I thought we could go to a movie and then dinner but I think that is too common."

"Sheldon are you going to open up to Amy and tell her how you feel."

"I was but decided I'm not ready for releasing such feelings upon her so I'm opening up slowly by practising inciting touch."

"Ah! well a good place for an excuse to get close to a girl is bowling especially considering Amy can't bowl. You can show her how by putting an arm on her waist for balancing and the other hand on top hers to help her bowl. Then after bowling you could go back to your apartment and cook her a meal. Cooking a meal in a candle light is very romantic."

"Hmm, I will consider your hypothesis but I don't know how to cook anything but spaghetti and hot dogs."

Penny stopped the car just outside 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue apartments. She turned off the car engine and turned to face Sheldon. "I'll help you through this okay? Even if I have to teach you how to cook."

"Thank you Penny. It's good to have support when I need it the most.

Penny smiled. "My pleasure Sheldon." They both excited the car and unloaded their shopping into their apartments.

**A/n - Thank you for reading, please review. The next chapter will be Leonards advice and the official plan. **


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n - hey hope your still enjoying the story. here's chapter 8. The official plan will be revealed in the next chapter**

chapter 8 - The plan

Sheldon emptied the shopping into the fringe. Leonard just exited his room and walked to the kitchen "Hey Sheldon, enjoy shopping with Penny."

"Not really the woman dragged me everywhere! However she has helped me a lot with my planning of my date but I also want your opinion on what to do." Sheldon and Leonard grabbed a bottle of water and sat down in the living room to plan. "So, what you got so far?"

"Well Penny suggested I take Amy bowling then I cook her a meal."

"But you don't know how to cook."

"I'm aware of that problem. What would you suggest I do?"

"Hmmm erm I know ... wait no that wouldn't work... Oh wait you could most defiantly go bowling but instead of a home cooked meal, you go to the park and have a moonlight picnic. That way you don't need to cook, you just make snacks."

"Hmm. But the floor will be filthy and there will be insects walking all over." said a worried Sheldon.

"Have the picnic inside on the apartment floor with a candlelight instead then." Replied Leonard

"Hmm I don't know. I'm starting to re think this idea of a date."

"Sheldon, you can't back out now plus you need to do this not for Amy but for the development of you as a person."

"Fine." Moaned Sheldon. The guy's decided the best way to decide this is a group meeting. They invited the whole gang but Amy. Not to be mean but because Sheldon wanted it to be a surprised. Sheldon did his laundry whilst everyone arrived. He could handle messing up Thursday but missing laundry night was where he drew the line.

They sat together in their usual seating except Amy's spot was missing. No one knew why they were called to the apartment except Penny. Sheldon entered and quickly put his laundry away and returned to sit in his spot and began to speak. "You all will be wondering why I gathered you here. Well except Leonard and Penny because they already know and Amy isn't here and doesn't know about this meeting therefore she won't be wondering why you all are here. Anyway I gathered you all here because I need help with planning the perfect date for Amy. I have asked Leonard and Penny what they think I should do. They're suggestions were great but as you all know the more data collected the better the results."

"Aw you taking Amy on a unexpected romantic date that's so sweet. I'm glad some guy's know how to treat their girls happy." Said Bernadette in a harsh tone yet sweet tone. Howard got the hint and decided to argue against her comment. "What about me?"

"Howard you haven't took me on a date since valentine's day, you never do anything romantic." replied Bernadette her tone got harsher.

"Please be quite I don't like confrontation. Now if you done can we please get back to my topic." Sheldon put emphasis on the word my.

"Sorry Sheldon" said Bernadette and Howard in unison. Raj finally finished his drink and was able to speak. "Why you taking Amy out anyway? It's not date night anytime soon and it's not a special occasion either."

"I'm taking Amy out because I'm ready to develop the relationship further as I have discovered I have strong feelings for her."

"So basically you love her." Said Howard.

"Yes Howard sorry I didn't dumb it down I forgot you don't carry a Phd although Penny understood."

"Instead of insulting me and Howard can you please get on with this. Who has any ideas for Sheldon's date with Amy?"

**A/n - That's all for now as I myself can't actually decided what the date should be I was hoping you could. If you have any idea what the date should be please write it in a review or Pm me. The best idea I'll use in my story so please help me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews and ideas sorry that the last chapter was rubbish. Anyway I decided to stick with my original idea but on the second date I will use idea 5 of a list I got of inwhatuniverse. All your ideas was good but number 5 was the best and it was a big help so if you don't mind I'll be using it in my story as their second date. So thank you.**

**One other thing I have to say is to apologise for my incorrect grammar and spelling, I am working on it, I'm trying my best to improve the situation.**

**by the way I do not know Amy's actual shoe size. also this chapter is very fluffy and much longer than the others.**

**disclaimers - I do not own the big bang theory.**

Chapter 9 - The Date.

"So that's the plan then." Asked Penny

"Yes but I'm going to need y'all help." Sheldon Texan accent showed. Something that didn't happen often.

Everyone agreed to help Sheldon prepare for his date and promised not to tell Amy a single thing.

* * *

Thursday arrived and it was two hours before the date. Amy was at her apartment deciding what to wear. She had possible outfits placed neatly on her bed. She doesn't know what Sheldon had planned therefore didn't know the dress code. Penny was going to arrive in an hour to help with makeup and hair but she needed to get changed now and decided to ask Sheldon on advice. She sent him a quick text message.

**Hello Sheldon, I'm aware that you won't tell me what we are doing tonight however I need to know the dress code. Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler x**

Sheldon was quick with his reply.

**Hello Amy thank you for respecting my decision on keeping it a surprise. I suppose I could tell you the dress code. I would recommend casual, comfortable clothing with socks, don't forget the socks. They're important. I hope this helps you. Dr Sheldon Cooper x**

Amy read his message and was shocked. _Did Sheldon actually place a kiss on the end of his message. What does this mean? _Amy didn't have time to carry on thinking she decided the best thing to do would be to ignore it and carry on her night.

Meanwhile in Sheldon's apartment.

Sheldon was already dressed. He decided to wear his usual outfit. Flash with a blue thermal shirt and khaki's except to add a little formal to his style he placed a blazer over the top and smart shoes. Sheldon was sat in his spot staring at a blank TV whilst rocking back and forth. He was terrified something went wrong. He had all his food prepared for later and everything was in place yet Sheldon still had a feeling something wasn't perfect. He sat like that until he heard a knock at the door. It was Amy. He calmed down and walked to answer the door. There she was looking beautiful. She decided on a floral dress with a green cardigan. Penny curl Amy's hair and did pastel coloured make up. Sheldon calmed completely by the sight of. He always found her aesthetically pleasing but tonight he found her more than that. His large knowledge of words couldn't choose one to describe her appearance tonight.

"Hello Sheldon, so where are we going?" Asked Amy.

"I shall not reveal yet." Replied Sheldon.

"So how am I suppose to drive us?" Amy was very confused.

"You are not escorting us tonight, I've asked Leonard to take us, so the date will continue a mystery. So please come in and sit while we wait for Leonard to return."

Amy walked into Sheldon's apartment and sat down on his sofa. Sheldon went over to the kitchen and yelled. "Do you want a cold beverage Amy?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

Sheldon grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down in his spot. A silence remained. Luckily Leonard walked in and broke it. "Hey guys are you ready to go."

"Yes." Amy and Sheldon said at the same time.

Once in the car Amy finally started the conversation. "So, Sheldon what made you decide to have an unscheduled date?"

"Well, I thought it might be interesting to participate in a date with you again considering the end of the last one was wasted." Replied Sheldon.

"I see."

The rest of the car journey was silent. Leonard pulled the car over outside a bowling alley. Amy wasn't a fan of bowling not because she didn't find it fun but because she was so rubbish at it. The pair got out of the car and Leonard waved goodbye.

The couple walked into the bowling alley. Then Amy spoke. "Why are we here?"

"We are here to participate stage 1 of our date." Replied Sheldon.

"But I don't know how to bowl." Said a concerned Amy.

"I'll just have to teach you then." Sheldon took hold of Amy's hand and walked to the desk. "Lane for two please."

"Names?" Asked the man behind the desk.

"Sheldon and Amy" replied Sheldon.

"Shoe size?" Asked the man again.

"No need for me I have my own bowling shoes. Amy what's your shoe size?"

"5 please." The man handed her a pair of size 5 shoes and she handed him her shoes.

Sheldon and Amy walked to their lane. Sheldon sprayed his shoes twice with disinfectant then placed them on. "Amy would you like me to spray your shoes?"

"Um, okay." Sheldon sprayed Amy shoes the same as he did with hers then he got out his own bowling ball and took his turn. Strike. Amy clapped "Well done Sheldon. I guess it's my turn now even though I'm rubbish at this. Amy picked up a bowling ball and walked towards the lane. "Stop!" yelled Sheldon. Amy turned around curious. Sheldon walked towards her and spoke. "Let me help you." They walked to the line of the lane and Sheldon placed an hand on her waist and the other over her hand on the bowling ball. It sent a tingling feeling across his body. He liked the feel on her. Amy felt really soft under his finger tips. Amy was confused on why and how Sheldon was touching her. He isn't one for physical contact. She concentrated back on the game. Sheldon whispered into her ear. "right swing your arm back then when it nears the ground release." Amy could feel his breath on her ear this made her tingle like Sheldon did. Sheldon help control her hand and she did what he said. She released the ball and it went down the lane. Sheldon and Amy looked straight into each other's eyes. Their hearts beating faster. Their eyes were locked onto each other until they heard the clatter of the pins being knocked down by the ball. They looked away and separated awkwardly.

Amy noticed she got a strike and cheered. Whilst in the excitement she pulled Sheldon into a hug and thanked him. Sheldon tensed up upon her unexpected touch but relaxed into the hug. They pulled apart and Sheldon took his turn. Another cheer from Amy. They bowled for an hour. Sheldon helped on the first few bowls but then Amy got the hang of it. They laughed and giggled till the end of the match and of course Sheldon won.

Sheldon text Leonard to tell him, that they were ready to leave. The pair waited outside of the bowling alley. It was a little chilly. Sheldon could sense that Amy was cold. He decided to be a gentleman and placed his blazer over her shoulders. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. To her surprise he didn't pull away and instead embraced her by pulling his arm over her shoulder.

Leonard didn't take long to arrive. He drove the car right next to Amy and Sheldon. He couldn't help but think that it looked at the two and think that they were adorable. When they noticed Leonard they quickly separated. Amy thanked him for the use of his blazer and handed it back to him. Sheldon and Amy entered the car and Leonard started to drive to his and Sheldon's apartment.

"This was a great date Sheldon." Said Amy.

"The date isn't over yet Amy." Said Sheldon.

"It isn't." replied a confused Amy.

"Nope it isn't. I'm not going to let my woman go home without food."

"oh." She smiled and the rest of the car journey was quiet.

Leonard, Amy and Sheldon walked up the long flight of stairs. Leonard left them and walked over to Penny's. "Is it just us tonight?" asked Amy.

"Yes, I've cooked us a meal with Penny's help as I only knew how to cook spaghetti and hot dogs." Sheldon said whilst unlocking the door and holding it open for Amy to enter.

She responded before she entered. "You didn't have to learn to cook for me. I would of been happy enough with spaghetti and hot dogs or take away."

"You may have been happy with it but I wouldn't you deserve more."

Amy smiled and entered. The room was in total darkness, with only a few candles spotted about. Quiet jazz music played in the background. It was such a romantic setting. She went over to the kitchen. The table had a white table cloth on with red rose petals scatted all over it.

"Am I missing something here. What's the occasion." Amy was highly confused why Sheldon was putting so much effort into the date.

"There is no occasion. I've come to terms with how I have treat you in the past. Your much more special to me and I decided you deserve the best." Sheldon pulled her chair and gestured to her to sit. She sat down. "That's very sweet of you but you didn't have to do all this."

"Your right I didn't but I wanted to so I did." Sheldon grabbed a bottle of water and poured it into the two wine glasses on the table. Amy thanked him with a smile. Sheldon went back to the bench and picked up two plates of freshly made lasagne. He placed the lasagne on the table and sat down.

"This smells amazing."

"Thank you."

Amy took a bite. "Mmm, it tastes delicious as well."

"Amy I do exceed in everything I do." Amy laughed.

"You look really beautiful tonight Amy."

"Thank you Sheldon, you look as handsome as ever." She smiled. Sheldon loved her smile. He loved her smile before they even entered the relationship.

"Amy, I've been thinking about our relationship agreement lately. I think some changes needed to be done to it. I recommend changing the no physical contact section to allowing physical contact as long as Sheldon, the boyfriend conducts the first move of each physical touch done i.e. if I was to kiss you once then any time after that kissing will be aloud."

Amy was astonished by his proposal and finished of her bite before agreeing. "That sounds like an excellent proposal and I am looking forward to these being conducted. Is that what tonight is about. You wanted to start physical contact. It makes sense now. But may I ask you a question."

"You just did." Sheldon did his breathy laugh. "But go ahead ask away."

"Thank you. When did you decide this and why?"

"Well if you must know, I started feeling different towards you when I saw you in my shirt the last date. That is why. When I decided was from the Friday onwards. It distracted me from my work. I've had am urge to touch you. It was odd but I decided the best thing I could do was to not fight it. Although it is very difficult as I'm not use to physical contact."

"Really, wow, erm I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." replied Sheldon. Amy and Sheldon locked eyes again. Their heads moving closer to each other. They closed their eyes as their heads got closer. They could feel each other's breathe on their lips. Their lips were just about to touch when the apartment door open. It was Leonard walking in backwards shouting at Penny. He apologised to Sheldon and stormed off into his bedroom.

"Sheldon, It's getting late I better be leaving." Sheldon and Amy both got up and walked to the door. Sheldon switched on the lights. He whispered in her ear "Good night Amy Farrah Fowler." He opened the door and she walked through. When she was just about to leave. Sheldon pulled close into a strong embrace and kissed her on the cheek. "HOO!" said Amy as she walked down the stairs. Sheldon returned to his apartment for his nightly routine. He couldn't stop smiling.

**A/N - hope you liked that very fluffy chapter. More dates to come so keep reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n - Sorry it took so long got distracted easily. Btw this is mainly a Lenny chapter. Also my friend snarolinex has checked this chapter over to see if its alright.**

**disclaimers - I do not own the big bang theory.**

Amy was walking down the stairs and made it to the second floor and came to a sudden halt. She was so happy that she had forgotten her friend wasn't, she ascended back up the stairs to find out if Penny was alright and to find out what just occurred.

Amy knocked on the door and waited. She heard a muffled yell of something that sounded like 'Go away Leonard!' In between sobs. Penny it's me, Amy. Please let me in?" Amy said in a soothing tone. Penny got up and allowed Amy to enter her apartment. Amy had noticed that penny was crying prior to her arrival, she could see that her eyes were red and puffy, so she rummaged through her bag, grabbed some tissues and offered them to Penny. "I'm sorry for interrupting your date, Amy."

"It's fine, It was getting late anyway, but if you don't mind me asking, what actually happened?" asked Amy.

"Oh I was just being my stupid self again." Penny replied between gasps. "The night was going well at first, then I took something the wrong way and ended up ruining everything and probably spoiled my chances of getting back with Leonard." The tears began to stream down her face once again."Oh God, why do I always do that?" Amy patted Penny's shoulder. "You're not stupid, you just made a mistake, it's natural for humans to make mistakes. Now, what did Leonard do?"

*time shift to the morning after*

Leonard walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen, he didn't want to wake up this morning, he just wanted to stay in bed all day, until all memory of last night was gone. However, he knew that he had to get up for work. Sheldon was already up as he had expected, but Leonard noticed something odd, Sheldon was smiling while making a cup of tea, he turned to notice Leonard standing in the doorway. "Ah, Leonard, you have finally awoken. Would you like some tea?" Sheldon didn't notice his red, puffy eyes. "Nah, I'm fine." replied Leonard simply. He grabbed a bottle of water from fridge and slumped down on the couch.

Sheldon took his tea and sat in his spot, that's when he noticed that Leonard's night didn't go as well as his had. "Are you sure I can't provide you with a hot beverage? You seem to be in distress." Asked Sheldon, "It is social protocol."  
"I'm fine Sheldon." said Leonard. He did not want to discuss last night with someone, but he didn't think that Sheldon would care or even understand. "You don't seem fine, your eyes are red and puffy, as if you been crying and your voice sounds pained, clearly something happened last night when you were with Penny. Obviously whatever had happen really hurt you." Said Sheldon. "Fine if you really want to know. I am upset because of last night with Penny. I did something stupid, that I shouldn't have and Penny screamed that she hates me." Replied Leonard.  
"Well it's not a surprise that you would do something stupid, you lesser humans always do, but what did you do that was so bad for her to claim that she hates you?" Leonard grunted, he decided he might as well tell him the story. "Right the night started off well, we laughed and talked. When I came back from picking you and Amy up, Penny cracked open a bottle of wine. We drank for a bit, then, that's when I made a mistake. I leaned in and kissed her, it went on for a while and her response gave me the sign to keep going so I started kissing her neck. She gave me the same response so I continued. I thought she wanted sex so I started to unhook her bra. That was a big mistake. She slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt that much, but started yelling all sorts of stuff at me, 'You're just like all the others, all you want is sex!' Then she kicked me out and screamed that she hated me. That hurt more than the slap. She burst into tears, giving me a chance to speak. I shouted at the top of my voice 'I wouldn't do that to you Penny!' I softened my voice and told her I loved her. That's when I interrupted your date with Amy, sorry about that. Now, Penny hates me and will probably never speak to be again."  
Sheldon listened carefully to Leonard's story and spoke. "Did she hear you say those words?"  
Leonard replied, confused "I'm not sure."  
"I'll phone work and say you're facing some emotional distress and that you're not going to be in today, and I'm staying to comfort you."  
"You're gonna miss work? That's very out of character for you." asked an even more confused Leonard.  
"It's the least I can do for you, after all, you helped my date go according to plan. Now get dressed and I'll speak to Penny." Leonard did as he was told and Sheldon went to see Penny, although it was before 11am and he knew Penny wouldn't be happy about it, but he was going to risk getting punched In the throat to help Leonard.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n - Still a Lenny chapter but bits of Shamy. Thank you Snarolinex for correcting it.**

**Disclaimers - I do not own the Big Bang Theory. **

**Chapter 11 - Solving the Anomaly**

Knock, knock, knock. Penny?  
Knock, knock, knock. Penny?  
Knock, knock, knock. Penny?

Sheldon finished his signature knocks and waited for the response. The door opened and out came an very unexpected guest, Amy had spent the night at Penny's, obviously to comfort her.  
"Hello, Sheldon." Said Amy.

"Hello, Amy. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Asked Sheldon.

"Penny was in a lot of distress last night, I stayed to comfort her." Replied Amy matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Is she awake? "

"No, not at the moment. She keeps waking up though. If you like you can stay and wait for her to wake up again. She usually comes out for a drink of water."

"I suppose I could wait." Replied Sheldon.

Amy gestured for Sheldon to enter, he did and sat down on the green sofa in Penny's living room. Amy sat down next to him, she was eager to have a conversation. "So... Why aren't you on your way to work?" She asked.

"Leonard is experiencing some emotional distress. I assume it's the same reason as Penny. So I took the day off to help him recover."

"Last night has really hurt the two. It was very kind of you to take the day off to help a friend. Is that why you're here, to talk to Penny about last night?"

"Thank you, and yes it is. I don't want their friendship or romance to end through this. If they become enemies our social group will be broken." Said Sheldon.

"Indeed it would."

Penny awoke and was wanting a glass of water, she left her bedroom and went towards the kitchen, at first she hadn't noticed Sheldon, only when she almost sat on him and spilt her glass of water on his khaki's was it that she had realised his presence in her apartment.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Sheldon. I didn't notice you, I'm still half asleep." Blabbed Penny. Before Sheldon could say anything, Penny was in the bathroom to grab him a towel.

"Here you go." She handed him the towel and he tried his best to dry his trousers. When they were satisfactory he handed her the towel back.

"Thank you."

Everyone sat down and this time on an actual chair, Penny was confused by Sheldon's presence and decided to ask him why he was here.  
"I'm here because Leonard is just in as much pain as you." Stated Sheldon. Penny felt even worse now, she didn't think that her words could have hurt him that badly.  
"Oh. He is?" She frowned more.

"Yes he is, now, I know the story from Leonard and I'll try my best to explain why he did what he did."Responded Sheldon.

"You don't have to. I know it's a mistake." Mumbled Penny.  
Amy stayed silent as the conversation continued.

"Now shush Penny. Please let me explain. No interruptions." Warned Sheldon.

"But..."

"No shush! Penny do you know what anomalies are in experiments?"

"Let's pretend that I do." Penny was already bored of the conversation.

"Anomalies are the odd mistakes in experiments. They are usually ignored by scientists as the rest of the data would be near enough the same so there is no need to use the odd mistake. " Explained Sheldon.  
"Okay..." Penny was still slightly confused. Amy already understood where this was going. Sheldon continued to explain.  
"Now let's return to last night's anomalous result, Leonard undoing your bra, when Leonard explained the kiss, he stated each time he received a response from you. So let's call the kiss an experiment. Leonard kissed you, the result was a soft moan that indicates continue. He continued the experiment and the same result is given, so he continues again however this time the result is him being slapped in the face."

"You slapped him?" Amy interrupted. They had forgotten that she was still there.  
"Amy please be quiet, leave any questions to the end, anyway back to my explanation. You give Leonard a different result. This shows the mistake was trying to engage in coitus. He only tried because he thought that's where the experiment was heading. However it wasn't. It was a simple misunderstanding, I recommend taking the relationship to a stage in which the two of you feel most comfortable. Anomalies can be discounted from the conclusion." Sheldon finished and waited for Penny to respond.  
"So you think a relationship is possible to return to the beginning and start again and forget last night?" Asked Penny shyly.

"Yes, I do, because I know how much Leonard cares for you. I am constantly reminded of his love for you, wants you safe and not just because he promised your father, Wyatt, that he will care for you but because he loves you and always will." Sheldon said soothingly.

Penny burst into tears at all the sweet things Sheldon had just said. Sheldon was confused. 'Have I upset her?' He asked himself, but he realised he hadn't when Penny forced a hug, that lasted about five Mississippi's, on him. He stayed still and stiff as she released the tight grip that she had on him.  
"Sorry, forgot." She leaped from the couch and ran to her bedroom to get changed so she can speak to Leonard. She returned but realised Amy was still in her clothes of last night. " Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You need a change of clothes. Come with me, you can borrow an outfit of mine until you go home." She dragged Amy into her bedroom. Sheldon returned to his apartment to check on Leonard.

**A/n - Hope you liked that chapter. Next one will be up soon. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n - Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you really like my story plot. Another thank you to Snarolinex for checking my chapter for mistakes, it's really appreciated. Felt the need to put a quote in this chapter. I wonder if you can spot it.**

**disclaimers - I do not own the big bang theory**

Chapter 12 - Repairing. 

When Sheldon arrived back in his apartment, Leonard was in the same state as when he left, however he was now in clothing instead of pyjamas. He explained to Leonard what he had said to Penny, as the girls were taking a while. Amy probably wanted to find the most suitable outfit to wear, thought Sheldon, his explanation managed to cheer Leonard up. Shortly after the explanation, Penny entered with a very shy Amy following behind her. Amy sat down next to Sheldon , with her arms folded, she did not feel comfortable. Penny sat in a chair near Leonard but not too close as the memory from last night was still there. The awkward silence was broken by Penny.

"Sheldon said some things earlier." She stated.

"I know, Sheldon told me the whole conversation. Including the possible way to fix it." Said Leonard.

"Good. Look Leonard, I hate it when we fight, everyone hates it when we fight. I think, for a change, Sheldon has actually made sense and we should try to forget last night."

Announced Penny. Sheldon ignored the sly comment and let them continue. Him and Amy watched as they made up. "I agree, that seems the best way to go but how much of light are we gonna forget. Are we gonna forget the whole night or just to the part went wrong?" Leonard asked.

"Well the part where it went wrong wasn't until mid kiss, if we forget up to there then maybe we could try again, but much slower." Penny suggested shyly.

"I would like that a lot. I can go slow, I can go so slow that once I was in a relationship with a girl and to this day she didn't even know we were going out." Said Leonard.  
Penny giggled.

"Maybe not that slow." The couple hugged. It was official they were back together.  
Amy congratulated them, then she got up to leave, that's when Sheldon noticed what she was wearing, a pink floral dress that went just above the knees and showed the tiniest bit of her cleavage. This was the most skin Amy had ever shown, she noticed Sheldon's stare and felt uncomfortable again, crossing her arms whilst she spoke. "Bye Bestie and Leonard." She turned a little to face Sheldon some more, her arms still firmly crossed "Bye Sheldon." Sheldon was still in shock that he barely acknowledged Amy's words.

"Bye Amy, have a safe journey home." He walked towards the door and opened to allow her through. He kissed her on the cheek like he did last night, this time Amy managed to control saying 'hoo!' However she still thought it, she still felt uncomfortable in the clothing she borrowed from Penny but the memory of last night came back to her thoughts.

Penny and Leonard noticed the kiss, which reminded them of the date as well. When Sheldon closed the door and returned to his spot, he noticed he had two pairs of eyes staring at him. He was nervous, he thought he would be getting another hug, because of their cheeky grins, luckily Penny spoke.

" So Mr. Love bird, you didn't quite tell us how the date went."  
"It's Dr. Love bird and you haven't asked." Stated Sheldon matter -of- factly. Penny ran to the seat next to his spot and screeched.

"Spill the beans."

Sheldon told the pair, details of the date leaving out the nearly kissing scenarios, this made Penny do high pitched squeals, knocking Sheldon back a bit.

Penny ran to her apartment to text Amy and Bernadette and invite them over for a girls night. Leaving Sheldon and Leonard to sit in silence and watch TV until the guys come over later. Neither of them were concentrating on the programme, Sheldon was thinking about Amy in Penny's dress and Leonard was thinking of how proud he is of Sheldon.

His little Shelly is finally starting to become a man.

**A/n - next chapter will probably be the girls night. **


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n- Thank you for the reviews. Really appreciated. Without them I would have no reason to carry on.**

**Some of the truth and dares were from Snarolinex the other one is mine.**

**also checked by Snarolinex **

**Also if anyone knows what Sheldon eats on a Saturday night it would be really helpful in the future so please leave a review saying if you know**

**SO... It's girls night here it is chapter 13**

Chapter 13 - Girls Night.

Bernadette and Amy had just arrived at Penny's apartment, Amy was now dressed in her own clothes and the outfit she had borrowed in her hand and Bernadette had a bottle of wine. Amy knocked and they both waited, Penny was quick to answer, she gestured for them to come in. Amy and Bernadette immediately sat down and Bernadette was the first to speak. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I think we should play truth or dare, I find that game highly amusing." Suggested Amy. Penny sat the arm of the chair and smiled. "That's a great idea Amy, so who is gonna start?"

"I'll start. Penny truth or dare?" Asked Bernadette.

"Erm... dare." Said Penny.

Bernadette thought for a moment. "You have to do the cinnamon challenge."

Penny gasped. "Really the cinnamon challenge, it looks disgusting."

"You have to do it." Replied Bernadette.

"What's the cinnamon challenge?" Asked Amy.

"The cinnamon challenge is where you have to eat a table spoon of cinnamon. Everyone says it taste horrible and they end up spitting it everywhere." Replied Bernadette.

"Oh!" Said Amy. The girls got up and entered Penny's kitchen, Penny looked through her cupboards to try and find some cinnamon, thankfully, she didn't have any. Penny grinned to herself and turned to the girls to announce it. "Sorry, can't do it, got no cinnamon."

"Aw!" Said Bernadette.

"I know, we could ask the guy's if they have any." Amy grinned.

"That's a great idea, Amy go and ask. I'll make sure Penny doesn't escape." Said Bernadette.

"Oh joy." Moaned Penny.  
Amy walked over to Sheldon's apartment and knocked, Sheldon answered. "Hello Amy, this is a surprise. Why you here?" He asked.  
"I was wondering if you have any cinnamon for me to use." She replied

"Of course. Please come in while I get it for you." Said Sheldon.

"Thank you." Said Amy before entering. She followed Sheldon to the kitchen and noticed Howard and

Raj were there as always. "Hi Amy." Said Howard. Raj whispered into Howard's ear. "Raj says hello."

"Hello." She sat down at the breakfast bar and waited patiently whilst Sheldon searched the cupboard for the cinnamon. "It seems that Leonard has moved it." Stated Sheldon with a trace of anger, he hated things being misplaced.

"Where is Leonard?" Amy asked curiously.

"He's gone to get the thai food." Stated Sheldon. He turned around and sat opposite Amy. "He won't be long, if you want to wait?"

"I'll wait then." She quickly sent a text to Bernadette stating the situation.  
Howard and Raj continued watching Star Trek Nemesis. "I have officially changed the relationship agreement to the recently decided details of physical contact." Said Sheldon, Amy smiled, she was happy to see this side of Sheldon. "That's great." Howard paused the film and walked over to the couple with Raj following shyly behind him. "You, Sheldon Cooper, have changed items on an agreement?"

"Yes." Sheldon replied.

Raj whispered in Howard's ear again. "What did you change?"

Amy decided to join the conversation. "He changed the no physical contact rule. To physical contact is allowed as long as he initiates the first move."

"Wow, that's bold for Sheldon."Said Howard, Leonard walked in with the bags of take out food, interrupting Howard from saying something inappropriate.

"Hey Amy, I'm sorry I didn't get you any food, iI thought you were spending the night at Penny's." Said Leonard.

"I am, I just came over for some cinnamon." Replied Amy.

"Speaking of which, where have you put it?" Asked Sheldon.  
Leonard placed the food down and went to the cupboards and found it straight away. "There you go Amy." He handed it over to her.

"Thank you."

"Sheldon did you even check the cupboards?" Asked Leonard.

"I checked the one that it was supposed to be in." Replied Sheldon matter-of-factly.  
Amy giggled, she finds it funny when Sheldon out smarts everyone. Amy leaned up and kissed Sheldon on the cheek, then she walked to the door, turned around and spoke while she waved.

"Bye."  
When Amy returned, Penny was already on her second bottle. "OH HI AMY." Shouted Penny. "Did you get erm... the... erm CINNAMON?"  
"Yes." replied Amy. Bernadette went to Penny's kitchen to grab a spoon and poured cinnamon on it carefully. "So what did the guy's say when you told them why you borrowed the cinnamon." Bernadette asked.

"They didn't ask, so I didn't tell them. Should I video this?" Answered Amy.

"Yes!" Replied Bernadette. She handed the spoon to Penny, she stared for a bit before quickly placing it in her mouth and spitting it back out even more quickly. Cinnamon went everywhere. "OH MY GOD,

THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Penny ran to the kitchen to wash her mouth out while Amy and Bernadette were laughing at the video, Penny returned and slumped onto the sofa. "Right my turn. Bernadette. Truth or dare?" Penny asked.

"Truth." Bernadette replied.

"Will you ever have children with Howard?"  
Amy got closer to them as she herself was curious of the answer. Bernadette thought for a moment before responding. "I might in the far future but I don't want a kid messing up my work life. Plus I don't think I'm ready to be a mom yet."

"That's very understandable." Said Amy.

"Okay Amy's turn." Bernadette and Penny both said.

"Amy truth or dare." Asked Penny.

"Truth."

"Erm... Oh I KNOW!" Staid Penny, knocking Amy back a bit. "How far have you and Sheldon got in your relationship and is there any snazzy details about the date to entertain us?"

Amy replied." Well, me and Sheldon have reached kissing on cheek stage. He was very affectionate on the date, he got really close to me when bowling. Which nearly led to a kiss but sadly didn't because the clatter of the pins. Also when we finished bowling he gave me his blazer like a true gentleman and we cuddled while we waited for Leonard, then during the dinner date he nearly kissed me again after he explained why he was changing, but the kiss didn't occur because Leonard entered."

"AW!" Said Bernadette and Penny. They did a high squeak and laughed the rest of the night away.

*Back to apartment 4A, just after Amy left*

Howard and Raj, stayed still and stared at Sheldon's bright red face. Sheldon had kissed Amy twice on the cheek but never the other way around. His heartbeat quickened and his hands became sweaty. Is this how sexual arousal feels, because I do not like it. He thought to himself. Leonard was use to the new couple and sat down and his food. Raj finally broke the awkward silence. "Dude, how far have you got with Amy."

"... The kissing on cheek stage except all the time it was me kissing her not the other way around." Sheldon mumbled.

""That explains the shock." Said Howard.

"Shock?" Replied Sheldon

"It's written all over your face your bright red." Said Raj. Howard sat down to start eating. Raj noticed Sheldon looked a bit unsteady. "Sheldon, are you all right?" Asked Raj.

"I think I need to sit down." Replied Sheldon. Sheldon sat down but he still felt the world was spinning much faster. He thought he was going to faint but then it stopped. Sheldon didn't want to admit to himself but he was entirely and utterly confused.

**Thank you for continuing to read. Date number 2 will be made in a couple of chapters, so keep reading. Also please please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n - Sorry this is really late, I'm not gonna lie with the fact I didn't have the time, I did I just couldn't write. My brain creativity froze. But it returned so no more wait here is chapter 14. Anything in italics is thoughts. Just to let you know. :) Thank you to snarolinex for making corrections.**

**Disclaimers - I do not own the Big Bang Theory.**

**Chapter 14 - Morning chat. **

Amy awoke in Penny's apartment, beside Bernadette, on the partly deflated air mattress. She was the first one up, as always. Amy checked the time. 6:27am, at least Sheldon would be awake. Now that her relationship with Sheldon is making remarkable progress he shouldn't mind an unexpected, early morning visit. Quickly, Amy grabbed a pen and paper and wrote the girls a note just in case they woke up before she returned. She searched for Penny's key, unlocked the door and approached Sheldon's apartment.

Sheldon was already sat in his spot on the sofa, with a bowl of cereal, casually watching Doctor Who, when he heard a knock at his door.  
_Who would be awake at this time besides me... maybe Amy but I doubt she would come over this early._  
Sheldon opened the door and to his surprised he made a mistake, Amy _would_ come over this early.

"Hello Sheldon, sorry to disturb you, Penny and Bernadette are still sleeping. I thought it would be okay to come and sit with you while I wait." Amy said.  
Sheldon was bemused but decided it was okay and stepped aside gesturing for her to enter. Amy entered gracefully and sat down in her spot, next to his. Sheldon followed and picked up his bowl of cereal, after turning off Doctor Who to continue eating. Now Amy was the one surprised, she totally forgotten about it being Doctor Who Saturday.

This had made her feel bad, she had made him break routine, no one can ever break his routine! Well...he once broke routine for an unscheduled date, but it was his choice, not hers, this time she had made him. A small frown had appeared on her face and Sheldon picked up on it quicker than he usually would.

"Why are you sad?" Sheldon asked.

"I feel bad Sheldon, you broke routine to speak to me. I should leave, it was wrong of me to think I could interrupt your routine." Amy replied, as she got slowly up and walked towards the door. Sheldon followed after her.

"Please don't go." Sheldon whispered. He wanted to shout it but couldn't, expressing his thoughts and feelings wasn't his specialty. Amy didn't hear, he was too quiet.

He tried again, a little louder this time, she was almost gone. "Please don't go." It was louder than the first and you could feel the sorrow in his words. Amy had finally managed to hear him and turned around, she was displaying no emotion, but she was so happy inside. She never thought she would hear him say those words. He is full of surprises today, Amy thought. She slowly approached Sheldon, he didn't move as she put her arms around him, pulled him into a tight hug and rested her head on his chest. Sheldon finally settled into the hug and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.  
Amy's worth it, Sheldon thought. He forgot that she was waiting for a response, he only remembered when she started to drift away, but he pulled her closer and finally whispered back.

"Please stay." Sheldon leaned down and kissed her on the cheek as she accepted the invitation.  
He is most defiantly full of surprises today.  
Amy's face blushed as she sat down, when Sheldon released her. Amy always loved the small things in life and a small peck on the cheek is enough to make her heart rate increase.

Sheldon thought of the kiss, he never thought something so simple would be so wonderful. He enjoyed every second of it, the taste of her cheek, the softness of her skin, the heat radiating from her body, the smile and blushing she did afterwards, most of all he enjoyed hearing her heartbeat increase throughout the kiss.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, but this wasn't a bad thing to them. It felt nice. They have these moments often and for some reason they like it, it's like their own special way of making love. Eye coitus.

They discussed many topics. Most commonly science, of course, they feel so natural together.  
Leonard woke up, in the middle of their game of counter-factuals. Sheldon was winning, 3:2. Leonard just ignored them and carried on to get some coffee. When he was fully awake, with a buzz from the coffee, he just realised that Amy was here. It's a bit early isn't it?

"Hi Amy, morning Sheldon." Sheldon and Amy were unaware he was even there, they were so lost into their game that they didn't pay attention to the outside world.

Amy was first to reply. "Good morning Leonard, I trust you slept well."

"Thank you Amy, as a matter of fact I did. Are Penny and Bernadette still sleeping?" replied Leonard casually.

"Yes... well actually I'm not sure, I left them about an hour ago. They could be by now, I should be going. Thank you for reminding me." Amy quickly ran to the door followed by Sheldon. Leonard spoke as she was about to leave. "I should also remind you that you're still in your pajamas."

"Oh my." She replied. "I totally forgot." She quickly hugged Sheldon and whispered goodbye in his ear before leaving and returning to Penny's. Sheldon shouted goodbye as she went inside.

"Thank you Leonard, for getting rid of my guest." Sheldon said sarcastically. He may not have a detector of sarcasm but he sure knew how to use it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just wondering why she was here." Replied Leonard with a little chuckle on the end. Sheldon has never told _him_ off for scaring away guests, normally it's the other way round.

**A/n - Not sure what I'm doing next but I'll try to upload quicker. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. :(**


End file.
